justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/New Fanmade Guess The Song Quiz
Welcome, The blog is closed at the moment, but it might be continued later. Songs: 1: Heroes (we could be) by Alesso ft. Tove Lo. Guessed by SonGotan25. 2: Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey. Guessed by Aressuko. 3: Outside by Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding. Guessed by Aressuko. 4: Team by Lorde. Guessed by KHedgehog. 5: Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. Guessed by DC Hooke. 6: Let It Go by Idina Menzel. Guessed by SonGotan25. 7: The Heart Wants What It Wants by Selena Gomez. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 8: Love Me Harder by Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 9: Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Guessed by KHedgehog. 10. Centuries by Fall Out Boy. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 11. Lips Are Movin by Meghan Trainor. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 12. Animals by Maroon 5. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 13. This Is How We Do by Katy Perry. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 14. Riptide by Vance Joy. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 15. Maps by Maroon 5. Guessed by GetLuck. 16. Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke ft. Pharell Williams and T.I.. Guessed by GetLuck. 17. Break The Rules by Charli XCX. Guessed by GetLuck. 18. Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX. Guessed by KianJustDanceLover16. 19. Habits (Stay High) by Tove Lo. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 20. The Days by Avicii. Guessed by GetLuck. 21. Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay. Guessed by GetLuck. 22. Black Widow by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora. Guessed by GetLuck. 23. 22 by Taylor Swift. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 24. All About That Bass. Guessed by GetLuck. 25. Burnin' Up by Jessie J ft. 2 Chainz. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 26. Cool Kids by Echosmith. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 27. Waves by Mr. Probz. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 28. Move Your Body by Beyoncé. Guessed by Jamesnorky. 29. We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus. Guessed by KJlol22. 30. Epic Sirtaki by The Bouzouki's. Guessed by''' DanceGuy151.' 31. Tik Tok by Kesha. Guessed by '''DanceGuy151.' 32. L.A Love (La La) by Fergie. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 33. The Nights by Avicii. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 34. Bailando by Enrique Iglesias ft. Gente De Zona & Descemer Buena. Guessed by KJlol22 35. On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 36. Beg For It by Iggy Azalea ft. MØ. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 37. Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 38. Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 39. You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile by Sia. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 40. You're On My Mind by Imposs ft. J.Perry. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 41. Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde. Guessed by JustDancerzTM. 42. Break Free by Ariana Grande ft. Zedd. Guessed by''' DanceGuy151'. 43. Bad by David Guetta ft. Vassy. Guessed by '''JustDancerzTM/Regularcat.' 44. Rude by !Magic. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 45. Ride by Lana Del Rey. Guessed by RegularCat. 46. Whip My Hair by Willow Smith. Guessed by DanceGuy151. 47. Sing by Ed Sheeran. Guessed by DanceGuy151. You won't find the name here 1.png|#1 mona fjia pg 2.jpg|#2 ndiBFAEqh 3.jpg|#3 dzuniESNBIGH 4.jpg|#4 zsbvusvsivusdhvsd 5.jpg|#5 fnifiabfib 6.jpg|#6 fibsguobszg 7.png|#7 aiobosdbfiaubfiue 8.jpg|#8 dsfniBHioubsg 9.jpg|#9 afiosbgizbiw 10.jpg|#10 fiNFibsfgebngou 11.jpg|#11 faianfizslf 12.jpg|#12 13ALALA.jpg|#13 1432.jpg|#14 errererre 15.jpg|#15 ndfinzsglhbz 16.jpg|#16 nufbadnajis 17.jpg|#17 ngdaingipa 18.jpg|#18 fjnisnfs 19.jpg|#19 zbasbfiabfas 20.jpg|#20 inoinnolou 21.jpg|#21 gogoggo 22.jpg|#22 nininnin 23.jpg|#23 nunununu 24.jpeg|#24 jujujuju 25.jpg|#25 jujujuju 26.jpg|#26 jujuju 27.png|#27 jujuju 28.jpg|#28 jujuju 29.png|#29 jujuju 30.png|#30 juju 31.jpg|#31 jujuju 32.jpg|#32 jujuju 33.jpg|#33 jujuju 34.jpg|#34 ... 35.jpg|#35 .... 36.gif|#36 ... 37.jpg|#37 ..... 38.jpg|#38 .... 39.jpg|#39 .. 40.jpg|#40 ... 41.jpg|#41 .. 42.jpg|#42 .... 43.jpg|#43 ... 44.jpeg|#44 ... 45.jpg|#45 .. 41.jpg|#46 .. 44.jpg|#47 Category:Blog posts